Mushy Apples
What is Mushy Apples? 'Mushy Apples The Motion Picture' is a film started and produced by Roflgator and mainly directed by Buza with many actors participating from The Great Pug RP Collective and the Gator RP Group. Behind the scenes a lot of hard work and dedication went into finishing up (editing in post) and creating the movie by Buza and Wimchimp. Missing vocals were re-recorded for several parts in order to fit the missing gaps. A lot of stand-in doubles were acted by Buza when players were unable to attend. The movie is a part of a roleplay arc in Legends of Roflgator. It official premiered on August 20th, 2018 on Roflgators Twitch stream utilizing the VRChat in-game video viewing feature. It had noticeable attendance and managed to complete the viewing after encountering some technical difficulties. YouTube Video - Link to the Full length movie Blurb A dazzling story about coming of age, being mushed in a strange world, and facing teen rivalry after a childhood friend returns. Bitter memories remain and previous relationships are tested when forces turn one of them to a path of crime. Employees & Crew *Producer and ex-director - Roflgator *Main-director/Art/Design/General scripts/editing direction - Buza *Camera operator - Zapdec *Executive producer - Joey Bagels (financial) *Film-editor/post-production/special effects - Wimchimp *Assistant film-editor - Space Whale *Premiere cinema (map) - WiFiPunk *Lighting technician - Crake Cast *Protagonist 'hero' - S0ra / Buza (stand-in) *The childhood rival - Harly / Buza (stand-in) *Childhood friend and love interest - Kyana / Buza (stand-in) *The Fisherman - Shrimp *Childhood friend / Harly's sister - Emerysaur *Childhood friend/bully - Foreigner / Buza (stand-in) *Club crime boss, Vladis Slov Potato Drinker, Kyana's Father - Jor Rilla *Club Manager - Cheese *Crime boss right hand man - Laughing Jack *Mr. Gay - Astree *Gay dad 2 / Wooks - Wooks / Buza (stand-in) *Narrator - Vore *Bully 1 - HeGone *Bully 2 - Kenzokuk *The monster - Vincent X *The teacher - NotValco *Pit fighter - Forceable *Bar wench - PandawanBear *Child / young Harly - Zebra Stick, Cyborg *Microwave, Bouncer, Chalkboard, Nurse - Buza *Stallone the robber - Vintendo *Principal - GreatKhanHD *Robber - AJLiddell seen promoting the movie at the Golden Gator]] *Captive - R3dzdead *Bullying victim & stand-in - Roflgator *Fight Announcer - Joey Bagels *Shooter - Weed *Ring girl - Loading *Promoter - Tully, HeyImBee *Extras - Crake, GabouLit, HeGone, Hydrand, Ikumi, Kibby, Mishtal, Lanfear, MoxiMox, Ghost Nightmare, JKLMNOPaige, Pandawanbear, R3dzDead, Sorry, Space Whale, Zazin, Zenekon WIKI: Please assist in adding/correcting more roles! Links *YouTube Video - Mushy Apples - The full length movie *YouTube Video - Trailer *Wimchimp's YouTube Channel *Internet Movie Database - IMDB page *Website: http://www.mushyapples.com Behind the scenes *YouTube Video - Cut previews *YouTube Video - Mushy Apples Outtakes Featuring Tully *YouTube Video - Uhhh Trivia *Many from the cast and crew started another project in 2019, this time a series named The Dark Chronicles of Bricktown. *It may be the first full feature length film recorded completely inside VRChat. Gallery Premiere Night Rofl Aug 20th 3 Lanfear and Joey for Mushy Apples premiere.jpg|Lanfear and Joey Bagels on the Mushy Apples premiere Rofl Aug 20th 9 Shrim Suit Mushy Apples Premiere.jpg|Shrimp dressed up Rofl Aug 20th 11 Joey Meets Norman (Zazin).jpg|Joey Bagels meets Norman 'Slippery' Reedus Rofl Aug 20th 12 Lanfear and Joey Mushy Apples Premiere.jpg|Lanfear and Joey Bagels Rofl Aug 20th 13 Lanfear Joey Mushy Apples Premiere.jpg|Lanfear and Joey Bagels Rofl Aug 20th 14 Joey Roflgator Investment money discussion.jpg|Joey Bagels invested a lot of money in this movie... Rofl Aug 20th 15 Joey Roflgator Investment money discussion.jpg|We better see some good return... Rofl Aug 20th 16 Mushy Apples Premiere Shrimp Jor Harly Foreigner.jpg|Shrimp, Jor Rilla, Harly and Foreigner. Buza and Vintendo in the background. Rofl Aug 20th 17 Lanfear Vintendo.jpgLanfear and Vintendo Rofl Aug 20th 22 S0ra and Kyana.jpg|S0ra and Kyana interviewed Rofl Aug 20th 23 Mushy Apples Premiere pre-talk.jpg|Movie Premiere pre-talk Rofl Aug 20th 27 Mushy Apples Premiere pre-talk.jpg|Movie Premiere pre-talk Rofl Aug 20th 25 Wimchimp Mushy Apples Premiere.jpg|Wimchimp the movie editor who actually fixed it in post together with Buza Rofl Aug 20th 28 Mushy Apples Premiere Cinema.jpg|The cinema created by WiFiPunk Rofl Aug 20th 29 Mushy Apples Premiere Cinema.jpg|The cinema created by WiFiPunk Rofl Aug 20th 30 Mushy Apples Premiere Cinema.jpg|The cinema created by WiFiPunk After the premiere Rofl Aug 20th 32 After the Premiere.jpg|The premiere was a success! Rofl Aug 20th 31 After the Premiere.jpg|Lanfear, Joey Bagels, Zapdec, Wimchimp and Cheese Rofl Aug 20th 33 Buza and Wimchimp embrace after the Premiere.jpg|Buza embraces Wimchimp Rofl Aug 20th 34 Buza and Wimchimp embrace after the Premiere.jpg|Buza embraces Wimchimp Rofl Aug 20th 35 Joey is impressed.jpg|Joey Bagels is impressed Rofl Aug 20th 38 Joey Bagels and Shrimp.jpg|Joey Bagels and Shrimp Rofl Aug 20th 37 Shrimp fan stalker.jpg|Shrimp already has a fan stalker... Rofl Aug 20th 40 The golden gator romantic spot.jpg|Roflgator showing Joey Bagels a romantic spot where he can bring Lanfear. Rofl Aug 20th 41 Joey shaking hands with Roflgator.jpg|Joey Bagels shaking hands with Roflgator Rofl Aug 20th 42 Joey Bagels Hats off to Roflgator.jpg|Hats off to Roflgator Rofl Aug 20th 44 Joey Bagels hats off to Roflgator.jpg|Hats off to Roflgator Rofl Aug 20th 45 Joey Bagels Hats off to Roflgator at the Golden Gator.jpg|The Golden Gator in the background. Early movie set Leaked early photos from the movie set. Teach Valco.jpg Teach Valco2.jpg Kyana in class.jpg Jor Boss 2.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming19.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming18.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming17.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming16.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming15.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming14.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming12.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming11.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming10.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming8.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming7.jpg Buza Filming.jpg Scuffed filming.jpg Zapdec filming.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming21.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming20.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming6.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming5.jpg|The Fisherman... Roflgator Buza scuffed filming4.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming3.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming2.jpg Roflgator Buza scuffed filming1.jpg Music Music credits in the movie. *Old Soul - Jonny Easton - YouTube *Afternoon - NicolArmafi - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Sarabande from BWV1010, Musicbox - Blue123 - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Area 1 City - Iku Mizutani/Kinuyo Yamashita - Might Morphin Power Rangers Snes *Fripperies - Blue123 - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Cold Iron - NicolArmafi - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *The Battle of Lil' Slugger - Danny Baranowsky - Super Meat Boy Game Ost *Slamfield (Battlefield) - DJ Slammeister - bandcamp.com - The Super Slam Bros. Melee EP *Shadow of Truth - NicolArmafi - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Painful History - NicolArmafi - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Zig Zag - Clarx - NCS Release - YouTube *Epic and Dark Electronic Welcome to Chaos - Ross Bugden YouTube *You're Mine - Carpenter Brut - Furi Game Ost - G4F Records - YouTube *Wiosna - NicolArmafi - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Romance in Andante - NicolArmafi - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Romance in Andante II - NicolArmafi - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Ryno's Theme - Kevin MacLeod - incompetech.com YouTube *Eiffel 65 Blue SLOW EASY Piano - PlutaX - YouTube *Linkin Park In the End (Piano cover) - Pianistos - YouTube *Jitter - NicolArmafi - Katawa Shoujo Enigmatic Box of Sound *Ken's Theme - Masahiro Aoki- Street fighter V Ost *Stage 1-1 (Go Straight) - Yuzo Koshiro - Streets of Rage 2 Ost *Sad Piano Music The Last Harpy - Lucas King - YouTube *Lost Time - Nobuo Uematsu - The Last Story Ost *Sealed Vessel (Second Half) - Christopher Larkin - Hollow Knight *Main Theme - Yoko Shimomura/Tsutomu Narita - Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Films Category:Featured articles Category:Events Category:Legends of Roflgator